This invention relates to end-of-travel stops in steering systems.
Disclosed herein is a variable end-of-travel stop mechanism for controlling the rotation of a steering shaft in a steer-by-wire steering system having a controller. The stop mechanism comprises a first clutch assembly including a first roller clutch engaged to the steering shaft, a first rotary brake engaged to the first roller clutch and, a first electrical connector connected to the first brake and in signal communication with the controller. The first clutch assembly is operative to prevent the rotation of the steering column in a first direction when activated. The stop mechanism further comprises a second clutch assembly including, a second roller clutch engaged to the steering shaft, a second rotary brake engaged to the second roller clutch, and a second electrical connector connected to the second brake and in signal communication with the controller. The second clutch assembly operative to prevent the rotation of the steering column in a second direction counter to the first direction when activated.